Gen:Lock Hedgehog Genesis
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: Sonix the hedgehog Hero of Mobius , The Blue Savoir The Blue Blur he was called many thing during his time as a hero but what if a world need him more then ever Join him as he went to a World where Human become Project Gen:Lock T for cursing,BackStory
1. Intro

I Don't own any of these characters Only My Oc

* * *

**(A/N After Watching Gen:Lock I decide to make A Story of Gen: Lock and Sonic the Hedgehog. I mean you got the Union, Nemesis, Now for the Sonic Fanbase you have Dr. Eggman and his Eggbot, Heroes are going to be Sonix as my OC, Chase, Miranda, Cameron, Yasamin, Kazu, Valentina, since the shows start back in February. It makes sense of the plot and compares for Gen:Lock. I mean you are dealing with Union and Eggman they both want to take over the world right? So let start the Trailer and Opening Song as this update story next Chapter. I will do the Character who will be the Story.**

* * *

Sonix: What? Where am i and who are these guy?

Miranda: Who are you?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog and who are they?

4 Year ago

Sonix: Never thought this war could never-ending for the past (sign) would have been best if we didn't lose you there Chase.

Miranda: (grab her control) Screw it you can only live once.

?: Let the good time roll, am i right?

Opening Song: Belgrade by Battle Tapes

I believe, I believe there's a reason there's a breach in the hull.

Started going under, loot and plunder.

Cut em' down, Cut em' down at the knees, yeah. Cut em' down to the bone.

Just a lesser evil, born unequal. You show them where they belong.

Tear right through them, Tear right through them all.

We pretend in the darkness. we pretend the night won't steal our youth.

Singing me the sweet songs of seduction.

Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you.

We pretend in the darkness. We pretend the night won't steal our youth.

Singing me the sweet songs of seduction.

Let me be the fool, fool, fool, who will live and die for you.

Title: Gen:Lock Hedgehog Genesis

* * *

After Watching a couple of Gen:Lock. The Series is amazing the animation is awesome it feels real to what the shows are going to have Hype for it. I wish they did the same for RWBY With the plot and Stuff. But we may never know how Season 7 is going to be, i guess We have to do is wait still then. Also if you have any question let me know and I will talk to you guy later peace.


	2. Heroes and Villain

I Don't own any of these characters Only My Oc

* * *

So Here are the character who is going to be in the story

Heroes:

Sonix The hedgehog: Fasting Thing Alive

Julian Chase: Ace Pilot and Leader of Gen:Lock

Miranda Worth

Leon August

Jodies Brennan

Kazu Lida

Cameron MacCloud

Yasamin Madrani

Valentina Romanyszyn

Weller

Now let move one with the Villain

Union

Mephiles (A/N I decide to bring back everyone favored Villain from Sonic O6 Yup the one and Only Mephiles. I wish Sega should have brought him along with all the other Sonic game but he was only in O6)

* * *

And that about it Now Tm i will do the first Ch if I can get it done Now. If you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace.


	3. The Pilot

I don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

Sonix:(relax on the grass) Man this day couldn't be any better No Eggman, no evil plot for me to ruin. It has been quite the peaceful day today I wonder what is egghead doing for after 4 months? Nah i think he gives up his evil way and maybe turning a new leaf or something welp if he goes back to his old way i am going..(receive a call from Tails) What up Tails?

Tails: We got some bad news Sonix.

Sonix: What are the bad news buddy?

Tails: Eggman has rebuilt the death egg again and he is at Chemical Plant Zone better get there quick before what kind of weapon he used for his Eggman Emipre.

Sonix: Roger that Tails (Get up and Dash to Chemical Plant Zone) Let hope Eggman doesn't destroy this world knowing him it not going to be easy for me and the Freedom Fighter.

Meanwhile in Chemical Plant Zone

Eggman: HAHA with this weapon i can finally take over Mobius and prepare my Eggman Empire and there is nothing in the world who can stop me. (grin)

?: Should i remind you that Damn hedgehog will be coming soon because of your reckless fail over the past 28 year ago (Glare at the doctor)!

Eggman: (Shudder) Don't worry Mephiles i won't fail this time this time i will destroyed Sonix the hedgehog and his meddle friend (Evil Cracking).

So the Dark hedgehog next to Eggman he had rings on his wrists and ankles. His third and most iconic form was a crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no mouth, nose or even feet, instead his legs ended in a purplish mist. His eyes also change color in this form, gaining red sclerae and lighter green irises, and his quills are more bushy and ended in white tips. Lastly, his hands, gloves and all, become crystalline like his arms, with the fingers now ending in white-tipped claws. His name is Mephiles the Dark.

Mephiles: You better Doctor otherwise i will make your life a living hell. (Teleport)

Eggman: I won't fail you Mephiles.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Parkour) Man there are a lot of Eggman Robot around Chemical Plant Zone i wonder what is Eggman weapon is going to be?

Sonix: Can't be something Extreme like a world disturber or world combing or something can't be good when it come to Eggman got to stop this once and for all (Figure 8).

Sonix: (Stand on the ledge) Look like Eggman and (See a unknown foe next to Egghead) Wait isn't that? (Use Eagle Vision) No it can't be... Mephiles?

Eggman: The Weapon is almost done Mephiles Shall we?

Mephiles: Yes This world will be purge into Darkness starting with (Shot a beam at Sonix) You Blue Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Dodge the Beam) How did you know i was here?

Mephiles: I knew because your dark power has told me you were here.

Sonix: Damn i forget you were also part of me this time (Went Super Sonix) We settle this Mephiles once and for all.

Mephiles: (Went his 4 form) Gladly (Charge at Sonix)

Sonix: (Dash at Mephiles)

Eggman: W-Wait the Weapon it can't...(saw the Weapon is unstable) Oh no (hop on his Egg Mobile) Got to fly (Blast out).

Mephiles: (Saw Eggman Fleeting) That Fool.

Sonix: Yeah i don't know why would you team up with Doctor Eggman? What is your motive Mephiles?

Mephiles: (See the weapon open a portal) Ah the portal for a another world.

Sonix: Shoot Mephiles (See Mephiles Vanish and saw him heading to portal) Dammit MEPHILES!

Mephiles: Good Bye Hedgehog (went to the portal)

Sonix: GET BACK HERE! (chase Mephiles to the portal)

**New York City 2068**

Sonix: (Front flips out of the portal) Wait where i am? (look around) Look like New York City but different (see some flying car) Look like the future version of New York but what year is this?

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) What? (See air fighter) Look like the city is being under attack time to save everyone (Dash around the city) Man so much chaos in this NYC got to help out (See some soldier escort people to safely) Good thing ever these guys are they know how to save people of NYC (Sonix Scent) Wait is that nanotech? Crap and Tank great better go all out to deal with these things (dash at the Enemy).

?: Commander I has all of my squad dead i can use the EMP for...

?: No we can't we lost lot of good men fall back for now... ALL Vanguard Retreat at once I repeat All Vanguard at once we may lost the battle but this war will still rage on.

?: Chase you hear we need to fall back now.

Chase: Miranda I need you to promise me something.

Miranda: Chase what are you talking about?

Chase: If you find my ma and sister escort them out of the City (charging EMP) and also I love you (End com).

Miranda: Chase CHASE!

Chase: Let the good time roll (shoot the EMP to the sky still the Union try to shoot it out still he block it from his plane).\

The EMP took out the Nanotech and everything for a 3.5 AOE (Area of Effect).

Miranda: (Saw Chase plane hit the ground) CHASE! (crying in her warsat).

?: We need to move Now!

Miranda: (Move to the extracted point) Chase (See a Blue hedgehog fighting the Union) Wait a Blue Hedgehog?

Meanwhile

Women: (Smile) Thank you.

Sonix: (nod) There should be an escort ship (see one) There i will cover you with these people.

Women: (Nod and run with her baby).

Sonix: (took out Divine and Judgement) Now you guy just made the Judgement (Does San eye) Prepare to be drunk on (Evil smirk and dash at Union).

20 minute later

Sonix: Look like that was all of them (Sonix scent and dodge a bullet) Seem like i need to retreat to find those People who were fighting these guy. (dash to the west side).

An hour later

Sonix: Well this must be the place that i got from the people who i save in the attack in NYC. So they call it the Anvil (whistle) Got to say that they don't play around well time to aid these people. (Jump over their defense) Look like this is going to be easy as...(see all of the Anvil soldiers) Pie.

?: How the Hell did you found us are you with Union?

Sonix: (Confused face) Union? Sorry, i have no clue on what are you talking about my friend.

Miranda: Wait hold your fire i saw you fighting the Union what is your name?

Sonix: Finally My name is Sonix the hedgehog (Pose) So those guy back there are Union huh good to know.

Miranda: My name is Miranda and those behind me is Leon and Jodie.

Leon: Sorry for ambush Sonix we thought you were Union Spy.

Jodie: No offense but what are you?

Sonix: A hedgehog (deadpan look at Jodie).

?: Who are you and how did you found the Anvil?

So the commander of the Anvil resistance She is an older woman of average height with graying hair tied into a bun, dark eyes and tanned skin. She wears a standard Vanguard uniform consisting of black shoes, dark trousers and a matching jacket over a black undershirt. On her shoulders are epaulettes, the left baring the emblem of the Vanguard, and the right that of the Raquel Marin.

Sonix: My name is Sonix. Sonix the hedgehog Miss (Soldier salute).

Marin: I see we did hear from Miranda report about a Blue hedgehog fighting i couldn't believe still my own eye.

Sonix: Yeah i am real in alive so what kind of war are we facing Commander?

Marin: It a war for calming our peace and rightful but after seeing you Sonix the hedgehog Can you help us to fight back the Union (hand out).

Sonix: (Smirk) Sure (handshake the commander's hand).

Sonix: (thought and grin) Look out Union A new hero have enter this war.

4 Year Later

Miranda: (look at Chase memorial wall )...

Sonix: Hey Miranda how are..(See Chase memorial wall) Looking at Chase again there?

Miradna: (relief and walk off).

Sonix: (Sign and follow) Well Doctor Rufus Weller is on his way should we go get him?

Miradna: Yes we should (walk to the hanger).

Sonix: Hey Miguel How is the repair of those Strider so far?

Miguel: Doing Great Sonix thank for asking.

Sonix: Welcome Bro i see the battle of 4 year ago kinda put a troll on you for repair hehe.

So the man who is the head of the Anvil tech. He is a Hispanic man with dark skin, brown eyes and black hair and mustache. He wears a white t-shirt underneath a blue and yellow zip-up short-sleeved jacket, big black and yellow gloves, gray trousers and a bulky tool-belt with a pocket full of tools. He also has a gray cap, black goggles on his head, yellow headphones around his neck and a large tattoo of a skull on his right forearm. His name is Miguel Garza

Miradna: Come on Sonix.

Sonix: See you later Bro we can play some Gambit after this alright?

Miguel: Sure.

Jodie: Well morning Sunshine and Sonix how are you doing?

Sonix: Nothing much Jodie we just got word about the Doc coming in.

Jodie: Why do we have to train these newbies how to become like us?

Miradna: Listen just go me and Sonix need to introduce our-self to the professor.

Jodie: (Shrug and walk off).

Miranda: Hello Doctor Weller i see..

Rufus: Yes Yes yes come now take me to your leader. I always wanted to say that (bump his arm to Caliban).

Miranda: Alright then follow me we be in the meeting room very soon.

Sonix: (thought and Sonix scent) Weird who was that i just scent no it can't be Mephiles. (Shake his head no) I haven't seen him since 4 years ago is he making his move? No, he couldn't he would need this world resource to purge this world into darkness.

Miranda: Sonix you coming?

Sonix: On my way now (Dash to Miranda).

15 minute later

Miranda: Alright the meeting room is here we should go before it starts.

?: Well i has to say Mrianda Worth You are the shield. Without you, all hope would have already been lost. Perhaps you just need a better sword.

Miranda: (small Glare) Sorry but i don't think we ever met who are you?

So the women that is next to Rufus She is an adult woman of Iranian descent, possessing pronounced cheekbones, a narrow chin, a rather small nose and prominent lips. She styles her short black hair in a swept-back fashion and has a pair of brown eyes. Yaz is also in excellent physical condition, with broad shoulders and muscular thighs. Her name is Yasamin Madrani.

Rufus: Oh Miradna this is Yasamin and Yasamin this is Miranda and (point at Sonix) Who are you?

Sonix: (anime fall and Japan stand-up) Sonix the hedgehog.

Rufus: (Hear the announce Meeting) Ah that must be the meeting let go.

Sonix: Sure.

10 minute after mission info

Sonix: (dash and on com) So where is the people at?

Miranda: We should be close on location.

Jodie: I wonder how these people even made it on foot?

Miranda: Do you forget that these people spend nearly their life for this mission how can you...

Leon: Oh, for the love of - shut up, both of you. It's game on

Miranda: Sonix do you see the civilian?

Sonix: Yes and...(Sonix Scent) Weird my Sonix Scent has detected something but i don't know what it probably nothing?

Razor Falcon 1#: We see the EZ heading to pick up.

Sonix: Roger that Razor Falcon 1.

Everything was fine still a Rocket hit one of the LZ but it was Union they found them.

Sonix:(Glare) Dammit look like i was right something didn't feel right.

Leon: Shoot first question later let go team.

Sonix: (took out divine and Judgement) Let Rock! (doing jump shot and tricks shots) How many are these guy?

Jodie: (got his left leg took out) Dammit i am down (taking damage) Uh guy need help being attack over here?

Sonix: On my way, Jodie (Dash to Jodie) Almost (Sonix Scent) Wait what is this unknown feeling i am getting now?

Leon: Sonix behind you! (Saw an unknown robot)

Sonix: W-What (Fight Stance but it just Run pass him) Weird it didn't attack wait for it only aiming the Union.

?: (grab the Union Tank) Fire will you?

Leon: Right (fire Rocket at the Union).

Sonix: (Went Super Sonix) Time to clear the trash (Chaos Spear on the Union) Alright.

?: (Saw Miranda).

Miranda: (Saw the unknown Robot).

Sonix: Hey thank for the backup back there we would be finished if you didn't show up.

?: (Soldier wave) Welcome we should head back to the Anvil.

Sonix: Right everyone we are heading home.

Leon: All team extract.

?: S...S...o...n...i..xx

Sonix: Hm? (hear something) Did someone call my name?

Leon: Sonix You coming?

Sonix: On my way Leon (Thought) Just hear something (dash to Anvil).

Mephiles: (Shadow pop up) It would seem that you are alive after 4 years ago. (Evil laughing)

Meanwhile back at Anvil

Rufus: I am sure you have question please if you let me explain.

Sonix: (Yell at everyone) HEY LET HEAR WHAT THE DOCTOR HAVE TO SAY ALRIGHT!

Rufus: Thank you Sonix now you want to know those giant robot this is a project call Gen:lock.

Sonix: (Thought) Gen:lock?

Rufus: It a base of using a Human brain that allow us to use a simple Connect for us as human and Gen:lock many people has unique ability that could be part of Gen:Lock like (point at Yasamin) Yasamin for instant she is also part of the Gen:lock and a another member you haven't seen in a long time.

?: Hey Gang how is it going?

everyone: (Shocked)

Sonix: (eye Widen) Wait is that?

Miranda: (Shocked).

* * *

**Next Time on ****Gen:Lock Hedgehog Genesis**

**Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here How is Chase alive wait a hollow weird way to be alive these 4 year and new recruit some my kind of party.**

**Chase: So you are Sonix the hedgehog huh i hear a lot about you.**

**Second Birthday **

**Sonix: Ah crap today is my birthday i forgot all about it.**

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone i accidently delete the document i have for this story. So i has to rewrite it as a different way so There will be a another Crossover Story with AKG and Ninja Gaiden 3 but only Akame and Leone are going to be in the story no one else.


End file.
